


The return

by Zodiac_Pirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Multi, Time Travel, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac_Pirate/pseuds/Zodiac_Pirate





	The return

We thought it was over, that the war ended when Neville killed the snake and Dad killed Voldemort. Yet here I was, face to face with this familiar stranger, wand at the ready, the crest on my cardigan burned into the dark mark..Dad unconscious and held by a crying uncle Ron as Aunt Hermione screamed from having her scar reopened by a masked being of evil unable to be saved. The voice of thousands echoed to hide the true sound, “Stand up for what's right, Albus. Stand for freedom!” The forbidden forest shrouded in cheers from the new age Death Eaters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the middle of the night once again. The cool silver bed posts and the cold feel of the air remind me I'm still at Hogwarts in the Slytherin Dungeon. My home. My eyes darted to my best friend's bed to see him sleep peacefully, wrapped up in his comforter snuggling his “second in command”, as he calls it, a little stuffed barn owl that his mother gave him as a baby before she passed away. It was special to him which was understandable. Thoughts of the time older students tried to hide the owl made me smile sadly. He had nearly flooded the entire Dungeon until a Mermaid gave the hiding spot away. I sat up to make sure he was okay. I couldn't escape the feeling of dread.. Something just didn't sit right.

One of the mermaids notice me sit up in my bed, and much like always she demanded the attention of whomever was awake. I tried to ignore her but she can tell something is off. She was my favorite of the mermaids, she didn't have a name but Scorpious and I call her Ariel, like from that muggle movie about the red headed mermaid. Ariel motioned for me to sign with her in attempt to get me to talk, but I couldn't. I didn't know what was wrong just that something made my heart sink to my stomach. Tears threatened my eyes without me understanding why and Ariel seen that. She pressed her little fishy face to the glass that separated us from them and blew bubbles. It always made me smile, and today was no different. The different color bubbles were calming and her silly faces made things feel like things would be okay. Even if they didn't feel like it. I thanked her with a heart with my hands then snuggled back into bed as the song of the sea is sang to me in a beautiful voice which washes over me in warm waves of comfort. 

Breakfast was always a pleasure ever since the mixing of houses happened, people can sit wherever which meant I sat at the Slytherin table reading while joking with Scorpious about his crush on my cousin. He always had a flare for the dramatic, dad says his father was the same but more annoying, brave of dad to say that to Mr. Malfoy to begin with but that was their relationship. Still unhappy with each other but happy Scorpious and I found one another. “If you love her so much recite her favorite monologue.” I dared him. I've grown accustomed to people thinking my cousins and siblings were attractive, I have a huge family and people don't censor themselves around me. I looked him in his narrowing grey eyes with my green ones, “Do it Malfoy.” I closed my book as my best friend smirked.

“Fine, Potter.” He held back his goofy smile as he mocked our fathers tones. He really is an ambitious one. The blond cleared his throat, standing up on his seat as he called for everyone's attention. Oh how I envied him, so confident for a nerdy kid who was born of a death eater, he was able to get whatever he wanted with just a look and a smirk like a real pure blood. It was amazing..the fact he wanted to be my best friend just made that much lamer. 

Losing house points was always fun, especially when someone ends up with an omelette on their face in a voracious food fight that was started in an act of teen love. Magic had been considered a blessing for getting things cleaned up, I almost felt sorry for the house elves who cooked for us this morning. Almost. Those vile little creatures freak me out. I hate them. I'd rather do things myself then have one touch my things. But I digress! I'm already exhausted and my first class hasn't started. Scorpious and I do not share this class so I disassociate. I am not a fan of this teacher to begin with, it's potions I prefer, not this ridiculous Divination class. I know if I have to look at another cup of tea leaves and backwash I'm going scream. It wasn't until I was handed a crystal ball did I blink back into reality, with a roll of my eyes I touch the ball and immediately zoned out again. I didn't hear what the professor was talking about. All I could hear was...howling...snarls...screams...I must have looked into the ball because I began to see hazy movies of werewolves and someone crying into a scarred faced man's arms. The next thing I hear is Scourpious' voice but I can't make out what he's hearing. It sounds like..like he's begging... Scourpious..oh my dear friend…how I hate hearing you in pain..

Laughter snapped me out of my trance. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and watch the professor fail over and over again trying to read the crystal. I stood up and snuck out. Nobody would notice, not anytime soon. I'm not the Potter they notice.


End file.
